


Trato vs Contrato

by mols



Series: Literal Oneshots [15]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: EasyCo Week 2019, Isolation, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Nix tem o costume de fugir da Mansão Nixon para ficar - confortavelmente - sozinho.





	Trato vs Contrato

O bom de ter uma família rica, uma casa grande, é que Nix sempre podia se esmerar por uma das salas cheias de vozes, de roupas cintilantes, e se perder por entre os corredores, como se ele nunca tivesse morado ali antes.

Aos 13, 14 anos era o que ele fazia. Jovem o suficiente para não ter que acarcar com certas responsabilidades, ele fugia entre convidados e garçons quando festas eram organizadas na casa de seus pais, principalmente nas festas de fim de ano. Seus pais não faziam conta de seu sumiço por um bom tempo, e quando faziam, mandavam um empregado o procurar.

Nix era avisado de seu sumiço - como se ele não soubesse - e sumia entre as folhas das medianas árvores daquele protótipo de jardim monumental. Ninguém, a não ser sua babá, procurava-o entre as folhas, sobre a terra molhada, fofa, quase movedissa.

Mas a pobre, boa mulher já era velha para essas corridas de meninice. Então eles fizeram um trato, ela fingia que não o achava, ele voltava antes da meia-noite. Era um contrato razoável, Nix pensava, fumando encostado num banco de concreto que cercava uma das maiores árvores do terreno.

Havia chovido não muito antes, o cheiro forte de terra molhada enchia seus pulmões com alívio e um pouco de esperança para o futuro. Não é que a vida dele era ruim - era demais que ele dissesse isso a si mesmo. Sua família era podre de rica, irritante mesmo. Mas ele sabia que a solidão fazia parte da sua identidade, pelo menos até aqui.

A maior parte das companhias que ele tinha eram nada como o nome podia presupor. Ele se sentia só com ou sem elas. Não havia remédio. Pelo menos, não que ele havia descoberto por enquanto.

A noite estava fresca, mas cada vez mais fria. Seus braços se fecharam contra seu corpo ainda estranho, adolescente. Sua mão encontrou o meio de suas pernas. A mão fechando sobre o zipper. Ele respirou fundo, sentindo o desejo de se tocar antes de dormir. Pelo menos antes de dormir. Ele se sentia inexplicavelmente duro ali e se tocar o ajudava. Diminuia a pressão que ele sentia.

Ele era muito jovem para entender muito bem o que aquilo significava. Logo após se sentar no concreto úmido, ele se levantava em irritação, derrubando o cigarro no chão.

"Merda!" ele disse, olhando pro chão.

Deve estar na hora, ele pensou, assistindo o barulho diminuir ainda mais daquela distância. Era hora dele cumprir sua parte do trato.


End file.
